


'Tis a Silly Place

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [1]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, International Fanworks Day, M/M, Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: One must have a sense of humor.
Relationships: Alastair D'Argyll/Grayson
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110347
Kudos: 5





	'Tis a Silly Place

**[-The Tenth of May, 1975-]**  
  
It was good that the movie theater was empty, else they would have been kicked out.  
  
“ _We’re the Knights of the Round Table! We dance when ‘ere we’re able!_ ”  
  
Grayson was wheezing, tears streaming from his eyes. “It’s the _can-can dancing_ that gets me,” he croaked. “Can’t help but picture Sebastien and his father and _your_ father and the other older, original Knights-”  
  
He dissolved into laughter again.  
  
Alastair was only slightly more composed. “I still haven’t moved past ‘it’s only a model’. That was just-”  
  
They both fell into hysterics again as a knight was shown using the helmeted heads of his fellows as a drum set.  
  
“This might be the greatest depiction of Arthur and his Knights of all time,” Grayson giggled. “The Order must be furious.”  
  
“Oh, unquestionably.”  
  
“ _You know on second thought, let’s not go to Camelot- ‘tis a silly place._ ”  
  
-End


End file.
